bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seeley Booth
Seeley Booth is a Special Agent with the FBI. Booth frequently consults with Dr. Temperance Brennan, a forensic anthropologist with the Jeffersonian Institution. He is portrayed by David Boreanaz. Personality When it comes to solving crime, Booth has a very different approach from Dr. Brennan and her team, preferring a more human, interpersonal and intuitive set of methods. While he finds the information Dr. Brennan and her team uncover valuable, he often finds their means overly convoluted and restrictive, and adds his intuition and knowledge of people on top of it — something that clashes with Dr. Brennan's hard, objective and analytical approach which is mindful of its own limits. While Booth tries to keep personal and professional life strictly separate, aspects of his personal life leak through. He is a religious man by nature and a practicing Roman Catholic, seeking to atone for the lives he took as a sniper through his work in the FBI . While in the Army Rangers he was apparently tortured, leaving him with emotional and physical scars (revealed in 1x15 Two Bodies in the Lab). He was romantically entangled with a blonde lawyer named Tessa. He also has a four-year old son named Parker with his ex-girlfriend, Rebecca. Originally, the communication between Booth and Rebecca seemed hostile, and she denied him visitation out of spite; however it was later revealed that is not the case, and relations between them have dramatically improved. He has also mentioned having a brother named Jared. During a conversation with Dr. Wyatt, we learn he is from Pittsburgh. It was also revealed at the end of Season 1 that Booth is (still) recovering from a gambling addiction. Booth does not socially fit in with the collection of "geeks" (whom he and his FBI colleagues refer to as "squints") that make up Dr. Brennan's team. Booth fills out the stereotype of the "all American boy" — now all grown up — very well. He is world-wise, socially at ease with people, and apparently at ease with women (a contrast to the humorous social bumbling sometimes exhibited by some of Dr. Brennan's team). Booth is a fan of classic rock and arena rock music. He has expressed great affection for the group Foreigner and poked fun at Bones for her interest in new world, jazz music. He also likes the band Poco and sang their song, Keep on Trying with Bones. It is revealed in the season three episode The Mummy In The Maze that Seeley suffers from coulrophobia, an abnormal or exaggerated fear of clowns. Early Life Seeley was a former sniper with the U.S. Army Rangers. Where he earned multiple injuries, shown in ex-rays, from trying to save a fellow ranger, but sadly the ranger died. Season One Please add more info for Season 1. Season Two Please add more info for Season 2. Season Three In the Season 3 episode Wannabe in the Weeds, Booth is stalked by a suspect in his investigation. She is suspected for the murder because she had stalked the victim. The woman, Pam, began stalking Booth because she feels a special connection with him, inspired by his reassuring touch as she grieved over the victim's death. At the end of the episode, Pam tries to shoot Temperance, jealous of her close relationship with Booth. Booth, however, dives in front of Brennan and tries to stop Pam as she pulls the trigger, but he inadvertently takes the bullet. The episode ends with Booth falling unconscious and bleeding. Though he does not actually die, the FBI fakes his death in order to complete an investigation at the beginning of the Season 3 finale. In the third season, Booth uses information found by Brennan and the lab team to track down a serial killer known as Gormogon, which forms the season's "story arc". Season 4 Please add more info for Season 4. Relationship with Dr. Saroyan Booth rekindled a relationship with Dr. Camille Saroyan when she joined the Jeffersonian team. The relationship ended after an intense case, with Booth asserting that on-the-job romantic relationships endangered the team in high-pressure situations. Relationships Booth also seems to get on quite well with Angela and Hodgins, but finds Zack's cold naivety a little disconcerting, to the extent that he leads Zack to believe that the fact that Booth rarely acknowledges his existence as a sign of male bonding, so that he doesn't have to talk to him. See Also * Bones and Booth Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:FBI